


我在你心里呀 35

by xiaonidaye



Series: 我在你心里呀 [2]
Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 张艺兴 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 写在文前：give me a chance好好听惹，忍不住想发车🙊





	我在你心里呀 35

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文前：give me a chance好好听惹，忍不住想发车🙊

写在文前：give me a chance好好听惹，忍不住想发车🙊  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/nI0QxdTEJs0286Fb/3B2E51A2_B9E5_42E7_9A9B_8A842FDD86E5.jpg  
以下正文：  
“再住几天，不急，剖腹产相当于动了个大手术呢！”兴妈说。  
“我感觉差不多了，想回家，在医院总觉得不自在，再说咱们还占用着医院的资源呢，妈妈，真没事了。”Jelly侧身躺着，在给小婴儿喂奶，另一个睡着了。Jelly妈妈坐在一边的椅子上给外孙女们织小帽子。  
虽说存在先于本质，但是人一出生仿佛就注定了一些东西，比如说，这姐妹俩躺在婴儿推车里时就能看出一个性格更安静，一个活泼了点儿，但共同点是淘气起来特别有默契，总能降得住艺兴。不知道是不是因为怀她们那次爸爸和妈妈吵了架，让妈妈受了委屈，姐妹俩喜欢捉弄爸爸。艺兴本来就老实本分，经两个女儿一番淘气，更是心窝子里挠痒痒。周岁生日party的时候，等客人们散去了，两个女儿拿了Jelly的化妆品在艺兴脸上胳膊上涂鸦，小崽崽在妹妹们面前完全没立场，哄着艺兴躺在地板上，帮妹妹捂着艺兴的眼睛。两个小姑娘早慧，开口开得早，一口一个“baba”“daddy”，叫得艺兴颇有成就感，只知道女儿们肉乎乎的小脚丫踩着他乱爬，全然不知脸上被涂得乱七八糟的。Jelly当然没有错过这次发抖 音小视频的机会，在一边举着手机，示意小崽崽不要乱说话。  
艺兴笑够了之后从地上坐起来，Jelly递给他一面镜子，艺兴左右照了照，说：“画得挺像石榴姐，我的小公主们怎么这么有才华！”他捞过两个女儿亲了亲，两个小姑娘得意得咯咯直笑。亲完女儿，艺兴迅速跳起来逮住小崽崽，对女儿们说：“哥哥还没画呢，快来帮帮他！”小崽崽尖声笑着，蹬着腿想跑，奈何被艺兴的胳膊制住，动弹不得。两个妹妹走路不稳，但爬起来飞快，俩人啪啪地爬过来，揪住小崽崽的衣服。“Mommy!”小崽崽绝望地喊。  
那天晚上Jelly的卸妆乳液浪费了大半瓶。  
“张艺兴，你还小吗？”Jelly在帮小崽崽洗脸，艺兴挤在水池边往脸上抹卸妆乳液。  
“我怎么了老婆？我是你的崽崽呀。”  
“我的崽崽从小就是一个人睡觉的，今晚你自己睡吧。”  
“不行，老公今晚有话跟你说，baby。”  
“不听。”  
“我今天编了一支新的舞蹈，想先跳给你看看……”艺兴的嘴角勾了勾，Jelly心领神会。  
“我想看。”小崽崽说。  
“Hector，今晚你先好好写作业，mommy先帮你审一审，明天再让爸爸跳给你看。”Jelly说。  
“对啊，让妈妈先看看过不过关。”艺兴说。  
“你跳得不好我可不看。”Jelly说。  
那天晚上艺兴和Jelly的双人地板舞跳得火热，Jelly最后都说不出话来了，艺兴抱着她去洗澡，满意地看着她在自己怀里睡着了。  
   
Jelly出院那天依旧安排在晚上，奈何还是走漏了风声，没挡住一些闻讯前来的媒体。Jelly爸爸和艺兴一人拎着一个婴儿提篮，闪光灯晃个不停，Jelly心疼得拿手去挡婴儿提篮的遮光布。助理哥哥和几个安保人员帮着开路，艺兴担心挤到Jelly，她肚子上的刀口还没长好，走一步都很吃力，艺兴一边感谢大家的关心一边说：“请大家注意安全，不要挤，宝宝们刚睡着，谢谢！”护送Jelly和宝宝上车后，经纪人姐姐留下来善后，Jelly急着查看女儿们有没有被吵醒。  
“肚子疼吗？”艺兴问Jelly。  
“还好。闪光灯那么强，还不如白天……”Jelly急得想哭。  
艺兴把她抱在怀里，说：“是老公的不对，没想到今天这儿多人。”  
两个女儿的名字随着小崽崽的“慕”字走，姐姐叫“慕伊”，用上了小崽崽当初没能用上的名字，寓意其实和小崽崽的名字差不多。妹妹叫“慕雅”，艺兴和Jelly希望她能像真正的小公主一样优雅地生活。虽然艺兴平时表现得对三个孩子一视同仁，但是雅雅是艺兴最宠爱的孩子，因为她是最像Jelly的一个，不仅长得像，性格也像，长大以后也最体贴爸爸的一个。艺兴给小女儿取的英文名是Luna，是古罗马的月亮女神的名字。“雅雅是爸爸的美丽月光。”艺兴对睡熟的小女儿说。伊伊的英文名很简单，叫Suri，是希伯来语的公主的意思，“这个好听又好记，”艺兴说，“我的小公主。”  
“那我呢？”Jelly叉着腰问艺兴。  
“你啊……my one and only，my angel，你喜欢哪个？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“看出来了，给我生这么多小可爱，当然是喜欢我，”艺兴搂住Jelly的腰，低下头，把额头抵在她的额头上，“baby，我爱你，我会保护好孩子们，我永远是你的艺兴哥哥。”  
   
把女儿们接回家后，艺兴暂时停下一切工作，兢兢业业照顾家庭。Jelly这次 奶 水 不够，艺兴冲奶粉的技术派上了大用场，经常他抱着一个喂，Jelly再喂一个，姐妹俩轮流吃母乳。小崽崽跃跃欲试，非要搭把手，踮着脚趴在婴儿床边，举着奶瓶喂妹妹，小姑娘食量小，每次奶瓶里喝剩下的奶粉都被小崽崽喝了。  
“之之最近长胖了。”艺兴说。  
“也长高了。”Jelly摸了摸儿子的头。  
这次拍新生儿写真比上次热闹，两个小婴儿用裹巾包得严严实实，艺兴和小崽崽一人抱一个，冲着镜头大笑。小崽崽抱小婴儿抱得很稳，本来Jelly担心他摔了小女儿，没想到抱得和艺兴一样好。Jelly也参与进来，她和艺兴坐在地上，艺兴抱着女儿亲她的脸，小崽崽在另一边踮起脚尖抱着妹妹亲她。既然都齐活儿了，自然不能少了布丁妹妹。小猫咪六个月大，可爱又优雅地趴在他们前面给摄影师拍照。  
“Baby，来灵感了，拍完照我要写歌。”艺兴开心地说。  
后来这首叫《闪闪》的歌被收进了艺兴的新专辑，曲风欢快又可爱，两个妹妹很喜欢，会跟着节拍一起蹬着小脚丫。  
“英文歌名叫Pearls，就是珍珠嘛，两个女儿都是我的掌上明珠，哈哈……”艺兴说。  
“女儿和儿子有什么不一样的地方吗？”主持人问。  
“有，肯定有的，男孩儿我就很想教他东西，把我所有的经验都给他，女儿就让我觉得怎么疼都疼不够，哎哟哟，小心肝，我太太就一直很担心我溺爱她们，把女儿宠成公主病，但其实没有，我的两个宝贝女儿非常懂事，是很棒的小孩。”  
“儿子有没有吃醋或者说觉得爸爸偏心什么的？因为你只有给女儿的歌，没有给儿子的歌。”  
“没有，完全没有，我儿子比我还疼爱两个妹妹，我和太太也考虑过这个问题，就是不要让哥哥觉得凡事都得让着妹妹，我们家不分这个，人人平等，每一份爱都是等同的，我儿子真的非常善良，很聪明。”  
……  
   
艺兴盼着两个女儿百日宴早点到来。“当爸爸这么久，我也该享受一下别的身份了。”艺兴亲了亲Jelly的侧脸，Jelly害羞地低下头，说：“别，女儿还在呢。”“她们应该像之之一样习惯爸爸妈妈这么恩爱。”艺兴说。  
两家爸爸妈妈住在他们家，百日宴过后，Jelly和艺兴决定享受一下二人世界。  
“谈恋爱那会儿都没开过房，这次补回来了。”艺兴开车带着Jelly前往提前订好的酒店。  
“怎么没有，你出院的当晚我们不是就住进你订的酒店了吗，还住了那么久，给了某些人可趁之机，我真傻。”  
“Baby，那个不叫开 房，你懂开 房什么意思吗？”  
“我……不懂。”Jelly的脸涨得通红。  
“今晚哥哥告诉你，什么是开 房。”艺兴把着方向盘，嘴角勾起一个笑。  
“哎呀我不要听！”Jelly捂着耳朵说。  
“不用听，我演示给你看。”  
   
酒店订的顶楼套房，在电梯里艺兴看着Jelly，对她微笑，Jelly觉得有点燥热，艺兴干脆把她抱进怀里，问：“怎么了？要不一会儿先喝点红酒。”  
“不能喝酒，还要喂 宝宝。”  
“好，老公轻轻的，别紧张。”艺兴靠近Jelly耳边轻轻说道。  
这间套房和家里环境差不多，缓解了紧张的氛围。Jelly进来后查看了一下房间的构造，然后泡了一壶茶。  
“老公，茶里加点牛奶吗？”Jelly俯下身倒茶，却被艺兴从背后抱住。  
“加点吧，洗个澡再喝。”艺兴伸手解Jelly的扣子，低头吻她的耳朵。  
“小心……别烫到……啊——”  
艺兴把她手里的茶壶放下，抱着她走进浴室。Jelly被挑起情 欲，搂着艺兴的脖子和他接吻。  
“Baby，我好想你……”  
“我也是，艺兴，我想你，我爱你……”  
艺兴把Jelly放下来，两人互相解开对方的衣服。  
“幸好刀口比较靠下，不耽误我穿比基尼。”  
艺兴蹲下来小心地吻Jelly的刀口，最后把脸贴在她的小腹上，说：“生子之痛我再也不会让你承受了。宝贝，谢谢你。”  
“谁让你那么……”Jelly没说完，脸红了。  
艺兴拉着Jelly躺进浴缸，Jelly靠在他胸前，说：“好想就这么一直靠着，直到睡着。”  
艺兴亲了亲她的头顶，说：“一会儿给你靠着睡，这时候有别的事要做。”说完，他捧起水撩到Jelly身体上，Jelly就这么在艺兴怀里，攀着他的脖子，仰起脸看着他。突然，她的手按在艺兴的手上，制止他撩水。  
“哥哥，摸 我。”Jelly说着，一条腿搭在艺兴的腿上勾住他。  
艺兴把Jelly紧紧抱在怀里，拢了拢她的刘海，低下头吻住她的嘴唇，舌头跟着抵进来，抢夺着Jelly胸腔中的氧气。他们的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，Jelly的胸部挤在艺兴结实的胸前，她还在哺乳期，这样挤着有些痛，她皱着眉从吻中喘息出一声，却被艺兴用力吻住。  
艺兴腾出手，拉着Jelly的手让她抚摸他的挺立性 器，又覆上她胸前轻轻按摩。Jelly忍不住泄出几声呻 吟，艺兴喘着气急切地说：“我要你……”  
艺兴把Jelly拉起来，两人扯过一边的浴巾胡乱擦拭着对方的身体。  
“够了……出去吧。”Jelly说。  
艺兴抱起Jelly，把她放在大床边上。Jelly躺在那儿，刚想坐起来拉艺兴一把，就被他分开了双腿。她下意识要去挡，却被艺兴挡住，他吻住她的大腿内侧，使Jelly无力地躺回去。Jelly躺在床边看着艺兴，紧张地等待他的下一步。艺兴在床边蹲下来，握着她的双腿向两边分开，然后——低头吻下来。  
“啊……”Jelly抓着床单，脸涨得通红，她害怕这个，害怕这样毫无保留地把最隐秘的地方呈现给他。艺兴平时唱出灵动的歌曲的嘴唇吻住她，他的舌尖抵进来，舔舐、撩拨着她，她越是挣扎，他的吻越是深入。Jelly的脚踩在床沿上，无力地挣扎。艺兴从下面抬起头看Jelly，Jelly扯着脖子，看到他下巴和鼻梁上的水光。  
“上来……”Jelly对艺兴伸出一只手。  
艺兴站起来，抱起Jelly把她放到大床中间，然后欺身压上去。Jelly用手帮他揩下巴上的水渍，艺兴顾不上那么多，急切地吻Jelly。  
“唔……轻点……”  
“好，老公一定轻轻的，轻轻的……”  
艺兴的性 器胀得火热，却耐心地吻着Jelly，抚摸着她有点紧张的身体。他又一次分开她的腿，小心翼翼地挤了一根手指进去。  
“哥哥……”Jelly眼里含着水光看着他，身体紧紧箍着他的食指。  
“放松，老公轻轻的。”艺兴亲了亲Jelly的额头，抽出手指。许久未做，她紧张了。艺兴拿过床头柜上的一片安 全 套，撕开包装给自己戴好。  
Jelly把他的手拿上来，环在自己腰间，然后握着他抵住自己：“我爱你。唔——”  
艺兴挤进来，等她适应了一下便抽出去，又重重撞进来。  
“啊！老公……”  
艺兴挺 动着身体，积蓄了几个月的精力爆发出来，释放在爱人的身体里。他把Jelly抱起来，坐在床上，Jelly跨坐着，放下羞涩，随着他的进 入把自己撞在他结实的肌肉上。她的胸 部蹭着艺兴，艺兴一手捧着她的背一手握住她一侧乳 房，把乳 尖含 进去轻轻吻着。Jelly感受到久违的快乐，当张艺兴伴侣的快乐。无论时间怎么流逝，无论世界怎么变化，爱人是不变的，她的艺兴答应会陪她到世界的尽头，她也会陪着艺兴走下去。  
“我以前竟然说出要分手这种话……简直疯了……唔……”Jelly的额角开始渗出一些汗。  
“Baby，这辈子休想逃离我的世界，你是我的，是我的……啊……”  
“可你老是惹我生气……唔，慢点……”  
“补回来，都补给你……你要什么我都给你……”  
“你只能对我一个人好……”  
艺兴吻住Jelly，身体更加用力地插 入，双臂却温柔抱住她，给她安全感。  
Jelly很快在厮磨中败下阵来，身体软软地挂在艺兴身上。艺兴抱起她，放回床上，重新顶进来，听到她喉咙里的呻 吟。  
“哈……本来……计划着多要几次……恐怕这一次就……”  
“这就是开 房，懂了吧，张太太……”  
“你好坏……”Jelly无力地捶艺兴的背。  
“我爱你，哥哥爱你……唔……”艺兴反复顶着一处，很快，Jelly的身体便痉挛起来，吸附着他，他看着Jelly失神的眼睛，低吼着喷 射出来。  
两个人平静了很久，Jelly动了动，往艺兴怀里靠。  
“痛不痛？”艺兴抱着她，吻了吻她的头发。Jelly摇了摇头，说：“老问我这个，都把我宠坏了，以后一点痛都受不住。”  
艺兴笑了笑，又亲亲Jelly的头发，说：“舍不得我的女孩吃苦。”  
“我不怕，我愿意。”  
“辛苦你了，三个宝宝，你真伟大。”  
“只希望他们平安长大，像你一样善良又努力，能够给社会做点什么。老公，你永远是我的偶像，我爱你。”Jelly仰起脸亲了亲艺兴。  
“好有成就感哦，永远是你的偶像呢。你的偶像想再要一次……”艺兴说着又吻下来。  
“喂，你怎么体力这么好……”  
“我当年那个训练量，这点不算什么，baby你也应该多练练……”  
“你……”  
   
   
   
 


End file.
